


The Sun in your eyes

by forgotten_silence



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotten_silence/pseuds/forgotten_silence
Summary: A collection of touken drabbles during various stages of the manga.1. As Kaneki stepped outside and Touka came closer, he could see the innocent smile on her face// Touken//2. It wouldn’t even allow her to grieve//Spoilers for :re manga, Angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki Ken is a fluffy reaper dragon egg from Tokyo. His life is going nowhere until he meets Touka Kirishima, a kagune, vomit woman with a passion for Spaghetti.

Kaneki takes an instant disliking to Touka and the mafia and poop ways she learnt during her years in Tokyo.

However, when a Uncle Renji tries to squish Kaneki, Touka springs to the rescue. Kaneki begins to notices that Touka is actually rather black at heart.

But, the pressures of Touka’s job as a baby leave her blind to Kaneki’s affections and Kaneki takes up vomiting to try an distract herself.

Finally, when hungry cinnamon inhaler, Rize, threatens to come between them, Touka has to act fast. But will they ever find the baked love that they deserve?

Kaneki Ken looked at the hair sun in his hands.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his spazzy surroundings. He had always hated bright Tokyo with its lame, talented T-shirt. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel pineapples.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Kirishima Touka. Touka was a white balloon with bat lamppost and rat napkin.

Kaneki gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a caramal water building drinker with a squiggly napkin. His friends saw him as a scandalous, slobbering squid. Once, he had even helped a magnificent chair cross the road.

But not even a caramal person who had once helped a magnificent chair cross the road was prepared for what Kirishima had in store today.

The snow flurried like running chairs, making Kaneki Diarrhea.

As Kaneki stepped outside and Touka came closer, he could see the innocent smile on her face.

Touka gazed with the affection of 1046 fishing combative cat. She said, in hushed tones, “I love you and I want a carpet.”

Kaneki looked back, even more diarrhea and still fighting the hair sun. “Touka, I am telephone,” he replied.

They looked at each other with dejected feelings, like two handsome, homely hinami jumping at a very book hat, which had screech music playing in the background and two Tsukiyama uncles dancing to the beat.

Kaneki regarded Touka’s bat lamppost and rat napkin. “I feel the same way!” revealed Kaneki with a delighted grin.

Touka looked Yogurt, her emotions blushing like a jittery, jolly jupiter.

Then Kirishima Touka ate a building.

THE END


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for :re manga up till around chapter 160ish.   
> CW: Angst, Character death(implied).

There is something to be said about being unable to destroy yourself when you most want to. 

Is it love, perhaps? Or is it the knowledge that somehow, she is solely responsible for something too helpless to make it on its own; something depends entirely on her to make it out alive?

She always _did_  have a soft spot for the destitute. 

Was it what made her drag herself up everyday? Force food down her throat because it is the _only_  way? Prevent herself from being swallowed by the grief that threatens to engulf her? From the vengeance that has not been extracted?

It festers inside her, growing, gnawing, stretching her body to build its fluid filled home, leeching on her blood for its growth; a parasite in every way she looks at it. 

It wouldn’t even allow her to grieve.

She wonders what would happen if she refused to breathe, if she just stops giving it the sustenance it so needs, if she doesn’t try to clear her mind - _her thoughts which just won’t stop._ If she just gives in. 

God knows she _wants_  to. What is left in this world for her, anyway?

A graveyard, that is all it was. Ashes where they had once made a home in the rubble,  _nothing_ where she had once held court for her King. It felt like a life time ago.

How can there be life in all this loss? Happiness after so much had been stolen, until she’d been left with almost nothing? 

Yet, she feels it in her darkest moments, when she’d just about succumbed. A sliver of hope that kicks her, literally from the inside, as if to remind her-  _I’m here, I’m still here, and you’re not alone._ Hiccups that wakes her up in the middle of the night, the way her stomach rolls and moves under her skin, protruding and pushing onto the surface of her skin.  _Just wait_ , it seems to say,  _please don’t give up. I’m here._

_I’m here._

So she waits, clings on to that tiny whisper of hope that is inside of her, and for it she gets up every day, she forces herself to act human, to eat, to stay hidden.


End file.
